


Hugs and Scratches

by NAXX_08645



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band), SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Hybrid Junhui, Hybrid Minghao, Hybrids, M/M, Non-Idol, Seventeen - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Will add more as the story keeps going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-07 21:18:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11632107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NAXX_08645/pseuds/NAXX_08645
Summary: Kim Mingyu didn't knew what get a hybrid into his life, but definitely wasn't regretting it. Him, Minghao, Wonwoo and Junhui lived under the same department, as the non-hybrids decided it would be less expensive if they lived together. Junhui and Minghao started dancing with Soonyoung and other friends.There was bad times, and good times, but they still had each other.Mostly fluff and some drama happening here and there. It wouldn't be perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I made another AU. I really wanted to make an hybrid fanfic so here it is!

 

“You aren’t done yet?”

“Nope, this is the last one”

“You said that two plates ago…”

“I promise this time”

“You said that in the last one too” Minghao pouted flatting his ears over his head.

“Sorry Hao” Mingyu turned leaving a kiss on his forehead to what Minghao blushed a little hiding his face on the taller’s back

 

Mingyu was stressed out since he had to present a dish to his cooking class for college tomorrow, due to that he has been practicing since 3pm, and it was now almost 1am.

Minghao was getting stressed, more than usual, Mingyu always spoiled his little kitty but when he had to make a new dish or something he will only focus and that until he is finished and satisfied with what he made.

It was Mingyu’s fault for making him used to his caresses and cuddles. At least that’s what Minghao thought as he separated from Mingyu in direction to their bedroom and rolled himself up on the blankets, he was freezing and no wonder why, it was snowing outside which made him feel even needier of some love from his owner.

 

Mingyu found himself going to that hybrid place Jeonghan told him for like half a year now, he really didn’t knew what to expect. Hybrids were still something that the government hadn’t talked/took actions with, they seemed cool about it but the whole community stayed in the shadows.

He entered the place, which was kind of like a house, but not really, when he was in after saying what Jeonghan told him to say he saw the hybrids, some of them where free in the first room as animals and humans as well, but with their hybrid features showing. He assumed that the door from across the room was meant to have the wild types, because all he was seeing was rabbits, cats and dogs.

He stood up to talk to the one of the supervisors and then was stopped by looking at another one that was taking some kind of feline in her arms rushing to what seemed to be like a small clinic inside the residence.

“Is he okay?” He seemed worried after hearing the feline cry from inside the room.

“Yeah.., poor thing, we found it almost dead on the highway.” She said letting out a sigh.

Mingyu was concerned. The cry of the poor feline was really breaking his heart, so he decided to wait until they got him out or let him in. He wanted to see him just once. And he did, and decided to take him home.

 

“We are back!” A low voice said followed by a softer one.

“Won, Jun, welcome back” Mingyu said still concentrated on his 12th plate.

“Wow it smells amazing” Jun said following the smell of the meat that was being cooked on the oven while Mingyu was doing some weird pasta thing, he didn’t knew.

“Didn’t you said you will be done in two hour?” Wonwoo said following Jun patting his head and looking amused at the amount of dishes on the kitchen’s table. “How long have you been here?”

“Like…, like 6 hours? I really don’t know, what hour is it?” He replied without separating his eyes from the stove.

“Almost 1am, Hao must be pissed” Jun said lying against Wonwoo’s chest.

 

Mingyu sighed but smiled, he was soft about his cat wanting attention and love from him but at the same time was sad and more stressed than ever with his new plate. The teacher really just gave them two days to present something, cause the dick of his teacher forgot to tell them before that he will take a fucking test or something like that, he really just got the part that they needed to made a new plate with what they have learned the past classes.

“I will go see how’s Hao” Jun said leaving a kiss on Wonwoo’s cheek before leaving to Mingyu and Minghao’s bedroom, as he opened the door he saw the younger’s tail move outside of the blankets. He smiled and sat next to him caressing his head.

“Wow you are cold”

“That’s why I’m in bed” Minghao responded without moving at all with his face in the pillow. “Mingyu didn’t paid attention to me all day” he sighed turning hugging Jun by the waist.

“I know, but you should understand him, he is very stressed and wasn’t his fault after all, it’s just because of his fat bald teacher, it’s the same teacher that said from one day to another they were going to take a excursion somewhere”

“For real?”

“Yeah”

“Fuck him”

“Same, just don’t be mad at Gyu, he loves you” Jun said leaning and leaving a small peck on the younger’s head as he lied on the bed next to him hugging him.

“I’m not mad tho”

“Yeah, of course”

“For real” Minghao pouted as he snuggled closer to the older letting out some purrs.

Jun just rolled his eyes and stayed caressing his back.

 

“Please let me know what you think” Mingyu said placing the finished plate on the table as he reached a fork to Wonwoo, the latter didn’t wait and took a bit of the pasta along with the sauce and meat. And fuck, it was so good.

“Dude, this is amazing” Replied taking another bite.

“Oh god” He let himself drop to the floor. He was exhausted and had been trying on making this dish right since he was very sure it would turn out to be good, and Wonwoo confirmed that.

“You try too hard Mingyu”

The older said taking his wrist and helping him on getting up from the floor and soon was between his arms.

“You need rest…” Wonwoo rolled his eyes patting his back.

“Yeah, if I don’t I will be late tomorrow and Mr. Fucker will not let me in his class and I didn’t practiced and spent money to practice for nothing!”

“Ah ha, whatever, let’s go to sleep”

They both left the kitchen turning off the lights, and went to Mingyu’s room because Wonwoo was sure Jun was still in there and he was. They both almost awed when they saw them hugged together with his tails intertwined.

“Jun… let’s go to bed” Wonwoo said moving his arm gently.

“Don’t wanna…” He pouted still sleepy looking back at Wonwoo grabbing his hand. “Let’s sleep all together, please?” He said with a high pitched voice and puppy eyes that was kind of ironic since he was technically a cat, a big one.

Mingyu looked at Wonwoo and Wonwoo looked at Mingyu, they both looked so cute and there was no way they would separate them. The bed was big but wasn’t that big but somehow they managed all to fit in the bed.

Minghao moved as he felt the sudden weights and snuggled more into Jun’s chest which looked at Mingyu with a smirk. Mingyu just looked away and started to caress Wonwoo’s hair who was almost half asleep.

“Don’t be mad Gyu, he loves you _too_ ” Jun said in a whisper poking Mingyu’s nose and placing his tail over his leg.

“I’m not mad” He pouted.

God, they both were the same.

 

“Shut up and sleep” Wonwoo said pissed off. He just wanted to rest.


	2. Golden Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu went to the "hybrid shelter" or whatever, to take a look. And was surprised with the stunning skinny hybrid boy that was in front of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story about how Mingyu got Minghao~ I will do one about Wonwoo and Jun too, and how they all got together. This update came quickly, I was inspired!

 

“Can I take a look?”

Mingyu asked pointing to the inside of the room from where the feline was crying not so long ago.

The doctor looked behind him and nodded, telling him to just don’t bother him so much. Mingyu also nodded and entered the room along with one of the supervisors that stayed in the corner just to make sure he didn’t do anything bad to the hybrid and he wasn’t planning on doing so.

He entered the room and stopped himself after a few steps.

 

“Fuck”

 

He thought to himself. He was stunning. He had just seen a bit of him when he was being carried inside the room in his animal form and now was watching him in his human form. He indeed, was gorgeous. His hair... or fur, was a light brown that looked kind of red and other shades of a darker brown in his hair and tail that was swinging from here to there as his pointy ears where kind of down on his head. His eyes met with him letting him appreciate his golden almond eyes that almost hypnotize him if he didn’t noticed all the bruises he had and all the bandages across of his slender body.

He approached closer to the feline a bit intimidated by him but also interested, a lot in him.

The hybrid looked up to the taller male still with his eyes pierced in his.

“What do you want?” He said with a broke soft voice despite his harsh tone.

Now he noticed that his eyes and face in general was still a bit red for all the crying he heard from outside the room. He felt his chest hurt, he wasn’t okay and wanted to do something to help him.

Mingyu cupped his face with one of his hands caressing his cheek carefully and gently to what Minghao shivered a bit and almost hissed but he stopped after feeling the warm hand on his cold cheek, it was a nice feeling. He looked down closing his eyes letting a small purr as he rested his face on Mingyu’s hand, making Mingyu’s heart race.

“I will take him” He said without taking his gaze from the feline. He seemed so delicate, he was delicate, just scared…

“You sure sir? He is a lynx, well a mix, not a full blood lynx; he is wild and also expensive.”

“I will take him” Mingyu said looking up at the supervisor letting him know that he was dead serious. He had the money, it would be all his money but he didn’t cared…

 

The decision of having an hybrid came to his head after seeing Joshua, Jeonghan’s hybrid. He started to ask him why made him made such a decision like that and he just answered, that was because he wanted someone to love, and that someone to show his love to him, and that was what hybrids did, they were kind of like pets but they weren’t, they were way more better.

And since that moment Mingyu was interested.

Mingyu was about to get out to pay to get the lynx home, but he was stopped by a grab in his wrist that came from the hybrid that was still looking at him. He looked kind of sad and made his heart almost broke.

 

He got closer to the lynx again patting his head, and one more time the hybrid tensed up and shivered a little and then softened himself into his touch letting go soft purrs almost leaning against Mingyu. He didn’t wanted to be separated from him… not even a second.

The supervisor called him and he walked away in a quick pace to pay and be able to go back to his precious feline.

Hell, it was expensive. But it was worth it.

The lady gave him something that made him transform into his lynx form, which was really cute, he was a small lynx. She placed him inside a small jail that she held over to Mingyu. She said that was before he wasn’t in condition to walk yet, and that only made him worry more about him. He promised to come back another day to look if he has recovered and he left in his way to his apartment.

 

Once they arrived Mingyu placed the small jail in the middle of the room as he sat in from of it watching a sleepy little lynx inside of it. He smiled fondly and unlocked the door opening it, waiting for him to come out.

It took a pair of minutes to Minghao to stood up (kind of) placing his paws on the carpet and take a look around, making Mingyu smile even more, he was so cute…

The small lynx let out a little meow and started to walk limping a bit until he arrived and fell on Mingyu’s lap tired of the effort he had to make to walk less than a meter.

Mingyu smiled for like the fifth time already caressing the back of the small lynx, who just snuggled himself and got closer to him.

“You don’t feel well don’t you?” Mingyu whispered still caressing his back. “What happened to you?...”

Minghao looked up to him with his ears still a bit down and suddenly transformed into his human form ending on top of Mingyu’s lap as the latter almost dropped his jaw by looking at him by the second time. He was so gorgeous, and he wouldn’t stop thinking so.

Minghao hold the stare on Mingyu’s for like one whole minute after lying himself on his chest swinging his tail.

 

He knew that hybrids where sold and bought in the society, but never thought of being one until he saw Mingyu entering the room. He tried his best not to move, he couldn’t do so either, everything hurted a lot. He was amused about how handsome he was, and hoped that the heat that was getting to his face and ears won’t be noticed by the human

It got even worse when he saw his hand approaching to his face making him shiver a little but immediately replied to his touch, he do enjoyed being caressed, and even more if he was by someone as hot as him.

But just because of that, he was afraid.

“Are you okay?” Mingyu said softly caressing the feline’s back.

“Do I seem okay?” Minghao replied with a soft voice without looking at him face hid in the older’s chest making him able to hear his heart pounding rapidly and made his beat as fast as the one that was holding him.

“True” Mingyu said separating a bit from the feline to look at his eyes again “Minghao, right?” He said in low voice worried of not being sure but he nodded and made him feel relieved.

“What happened to you?”

“I…” he started with a broken voice and felt his eyes feel a bit watery, he hid in the older’s shoulder, he didn’t’ wanted to talk, at least not yet. Mingyu wasn’t going to force him so he just patted his head carefully trying to make him feel safe.

“Want to eat something? You are so thin… come on, let’s eat. It looks like you can eat human food for what I was told today”

Minghao looked up to him and nodded slightly showing a small smile that made Mingyu smile too. It was the first time he saw the lynx smile, and it was for real the cutest smile ever.

He wanted to make sure to never let that smile disappear from his face, never.

 

Mingyu got up carefully helping Minghao to sit on the sofa as he couldn’t walk yet which made him pout and sat alone waiting to his… master? Was he supposed to call him master? He didn’t knew anything about this and was really frustrated about it.

It would be awkward to call him master, but he didn’t had any pride left on his self and didn’t really gave a fuck anymore…

He stood up and immediately regretted it, as he felt his limbs hurt way more than he excepted to, but not as much as his arm that was almost broken by the car that passed over it hours ago. He rested his peeked through the kitchen’s door and blushed again by looking at him and what he was about to say.

“M-Master” He said shyly but loud enough to Mingyu to hear and turned his face in least than a second to look at Minghao, blushed, with his ears down and he just called him master.

“Y-Yeah?” He tried to sound normal and to hid his blush from him and then realized that he was up and he wasn’t supposed to be standing up!

“What are you doing up?!” Mingyu raised his voice a little that made Minghao take a step back scared. “Oh no, sorry…” He said fondly this time because of what he had done, he didn’t meant to scare him.

“I’m just worried Hao…” The older said caressing his cheek again and Minghao repeating the same action he did in the “hybrid shelter” or whatever, by resting his head against his warm hand. “You shouldn’t be up…”

“Sorry… I-I wanted to be with you…” He replied looking at back at his eyes watching a little blush appear on Mingyu’s face that made him show a short smile.

He really did wanted to be with Mingyu, he liked his company and his caresses, he was so sweet to him even if they had just met that day. And let’s be real, he was hot as fuck.

“God you are so cute…”

This time he couldn’t hold back and hugged him being extremely careful, he didn’t wanted to touch any of Minghao’s bruises but that was almost impossible but he would try his best to not hurt him.

The lynx replied to the hug letting Mingyu kiss the top of his head.

“You like salmon?”

“Yeah, a fucking lot”

“Wait a bit, it will be done soon”

 

Mingyu smiled breaking the hug but kept holding Minghao’s small hand intertwining their fingers together making the feline blush.

“Actually I…”

The taller kept his eyes on the pan and turned back to him. “Hm?”

 

“I tried to kill myself”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flashbacks drama are finally showing up!!!  
> Me: Oh Minghao as a lynx will be so cute! *searches for what sound a lynx makes* ... he is a half lynx! Stop, I know lynx don't meow, that's why I make him a mixed race, I didn't made him a normal house cat for reasons that will be explained later on~ Let me know if you liked it! Thanks for the kudos!~


	3. By your side

Mingyu, no surprise, was rushing all over the apartment trying to find his new black coat to head to his classes. Wonwoo was still asleep along with Hao and Jun on his bed and didn’t wanted to wake them up so he was trying to keep his desperate state in a minimum level.

Finally, he founded it. It was – no surprise – on the kitchen floor next to the refrigerator. Mingyu totally forgot that when he got home yesterday he rushed to the kitchen, threw all his stuff to the floor and immediately started testing dishes.

Sighing in relief he put on his coat and grabbed his backpack ready to leave.

“Gyu”

And stopped right away.

He turned and was now facing a very sleepy Minghao that was with a blanket wrapped around him with his ears flattened on his head.

“You have to leave this early?...” Minghao yawned and tried to approach the elder without stepping on the blanket.

“Yeah, I need to prep everything so I have time to finish my dish” The taller replied walking towards the hybrid caressing his head and instantly Minghao leaned against him snuggling in his chest.

Mingyu awed at how cute his boyfriend was. Minghao could be the rudest cat alive sometimes but he was cute, really really cute, especially when he was as sleepy as now, and Mingyu was sad that he couldn’t spend his morning with his adorable bed-head cuddly hybrid. At least the next week his vacations started.

“Good luck today” Minghao said leaving a soft kiss on Mingyu’s cheek.

“Thanks Hao” He replied caressing his head again leaving a sweet kiss over his lips which made Minghao blush a little.

And with that he left with a stupid smile on his face. It definitely made his morning a lot better; from almost falling of the bed, to almost spill his coffee all over him, and his odyssey trying to find his goddamn coat.

Minghao was still staying in the middle of the living room with a pout on his face. He really missed Mingyu a lot, they were always together and only when he was on finals or rushing in another dish he would not spent the most of his time with him.

Somehow he managed to return to his bedroom and stopped on the frame of the door seeing Wonwoo and Jun kissing.

“Excuse you two, but I want to sleep more.” Both of them turned to him and giggled.

“Come on here you sleepy-head, you can sleep with us” Wonwoo said without letting go Jun.

Minghao didn’t really cared at all; he walked towards them and lied on his bed soon feeling Jun hugging him by the waist leaving a kiss on his cheek.

“Don’t worry Hao, soon he will be back”

He pouted “I know”

 

…

 

“What… What do you mean by trying to kill yourself?”

Minghao twitched his ears a bit leaning against the door frame. He had already started but felt like the words wouldn’t come out. Mingyu looked at him and approached him, Minghao did the same and leaned against his shoulder.

“Want to talk about it?”

The hybrid nodded and felt how Mingyu grabbed his hand and guided him to the living room where they both sat without letting go the other’s hand.

They stayed in silence. Mingyu didn’t wanted to rush Minghao on telling him what happened, he did was concerned about it and he wanted to help on what he could.

“Well…” He started “Since like 3 months ago, I started dating this person, it was someone I knew that lived close to where I lived that was a shitty room that you could barely call home, but the rent was cheap enough for me to pay it with the money I took from home before leaving”

“You left home?”

“Yeah, I was tired of my father yelling at my mother things like “How you weren’t careful enough?” “We are ruined! What do we do with him!?” I don’t get how my mother lived with his yells by 17 years and how she still loves him” He sighed “My mother was on my father’s side anyways so when he kicked and punched me she wouldn’t say or do anything; I got tired of it, took the money I could find and leaved.”

“It must be hard for you…” He said with his voice cracking a bit lifting one hand up so he could caress the hybrid’s head, and again he flinched a bit but melted at his touch and ended up leaning against his shoulder again.

“I went to this person’s house and stayed with him, of course, my parents didn’t knew about me being gay or having a boyfriend, I wouldn’t be alive if they founded out. The thing is… this person didn’t knew I was an hybrid, and one night I wasn’t careful and forgot to hide my ears and tail. He was crazy; he started to throw everything he could find at his reach while calling me a monster and a freak and I was kicked out of his house. I was alone. I didn’t had a place or someone to go to, and I’m not the healthiest neither the happiest person alive, and with my fucking low self esteem decided to throw myself down a bridge that was above the main highway. Looks like I didn’t had enough luck.”

He whispered whipping a fist over his eyes cleaning some tears that hadn’t fallen down his face and rested his head over Mingyu’s lap. As he saw no response from the human he looked up to him and felt a tear drop to his cheek.

He chuckled. “Why are you crying?” He said in a whisper cleaning the other’s face gently.

“I-I-It’s just so sad” Mingyu replied quickly whipping his tears away. “Y-You have been through a lot…” He finally said gently caressing the hybrid’s head.

Minghao nodded and snuggled closer to Mingyu ending up sitting on top of his lap and his head placed in between the other’s shoulder and neck making Mingyu flinch a bit.

“I will not leave you”

Minghao’s heart started to race at a quick pace. He felt his eyes burn and tears falling down his eyes. He hugged Mingyu tightly flattening his ears on top of his head trying not to shout as his tears started to roll down his face.

“I will never leave you” The tall said softly placing a kiss on Minghao’s head.

“I promise”

 

…

 

Junhui whined and kissed Wonwoo’s jaw again looking at him with innocent eyes.

“I already said no. We’ll wake Hao up and I’m not going to deal with a just woken up Minghao”

“You are mean” Junhui whined and turned his back facing Wonwoo as he hugged the other hybrid. “You said no yesterday too…”

“I was tired and I told you so…” He sighed “Hey…” He got closer playing with the hybrid’s hair that was close to his ear making Jun flinch a little. “Wait till we are alone and I will fuck you as much you want, yeah?”

Junhui turned still pouting with a soft blush on his cheeks “For real?”

Wonwoo nodded “I miss you too, even if we haven’t done it in three days”

“It’s a lot”

“Shut up” He giggled “Do you like me that much?”

“You shouldn’t be asking that kind of things now, you know that I do”

“I know”

“Then w-“

Both of them stopped talking as they felt Minghao move and turning now facing them still asleep hugging Jun’s waist. The older hybrid smiled and looked back at Wonwoo.

“Can we include Hao? He’s been very lonely lately… and he is cute when he is teased so it will be fun”

“Mingyu would kill us if he find out we left him out”

“Imagine his face when he sees us tho, it would be amazing”

“… Okay then”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!~ :D I'm glad that some people are actually liking the story and I'm really happy so thanks! Also sorry for not updating in days, I will try to update more often! Promise~ (Has someone saw Pristin's MV? GOD IT'S SO GOOD) If you have any idea/recommendation for the story or any pairing you would like to see feel free to let me know! Thanks again! Smile lots! Have a good day!

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this love square, they are all so soft and so cute. I needed to make this kind of story! Will definitely continue it. Wait for more fluff and drama~ Let me know what you thought!


End file.
